The First of Many
by 2rats4writes
Summary: It's Christmas time in Salem. Will and Sonny are getting ready to celebrate their first question, when they hear that Gaby had gotten an abortion. Will works out that he was the father. Sonny and Will spend their first Christmas together, while Sonny helps Will through his lost chance to be a father. What does this hold for their future? Merry Christmas to you all! T for language.
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas time in Salem. Sonny was smiling as he and Will walked hand in hand out of the coffee shop. It had been a crazy couple of weeks with the discovery of what Gaby had done to Melanie, all because she wanted Chad. Nick and Gaby eloping for whatever reason, you can bet Rafe and Hope loved that one. The revelation of Stefano calling Nick telling him to drop the assault charges against Chad, and Nick listening to him for whatever reason. Sonny could only imagine what Old Man DiMera told Nick to get him to back off. Will stopped walking abruptly and pulled Sonny into a kiss "I love you so much."

Sonny smiled. "I love you too." Sonny pulled Will into another kiss "What do you want for Christmas?"

"I already have everything I want." Said Will. Sonny laughed "I'm serious. Babe, a year ago I was miserable. I was dealing with my mom and EJ sleeping together and her hiding it from Rafe. I was going through the discovery of who I am, and I hated myself. But now, this year, I am happy. I love who I am. I love you. I am extremely happy with my life."

Sonny smiled and kissed Will "So am I." Sonny placed his hand on Will's cheek before running it back through the blonde hair. "Last Christmas was sort of disappointing for me too."

"Explain." Said Will

"Before I came to Salem I was seeing this guy." Said Sonny "I was slightly crazy about him and then out of nowhere he ended it. I decided to come back to Salem for the summer and regroup. I decided to stay because I met some awesome people, and made amazing friends. Right before Christmas I had gone on that weekend trip with my brothers."

"Right, you came back kind of ticked off." Said Will

"I ran into my ex." Said Sonny "We ended up hooking up. I was delusional, thinking that he and I were going to get back together. That he had changed. I was pissed off at myself because I had let him get to me. I let him break my heart all over again. I realized he was a jerk. I started to think that love wasn't for me." Will gently brushed away a tear that was starting to fall on Sonny's cheek. "This year, I have you, who I love more than I thought possible to love anyone. I just have you and that's all I need."

"Will you come somewhere with me?" asked Will

"I'll go anywhere with you." Said Sonny

Sonny looked at Will with surprise when they reached their destination.

"The town square?" asked Sonny looking around as it was bustling with lots of people finishing up their Christmas shopping "What's so special about the town square?"

"Last night I was watching the kids." Said Will "Ally asked me when I started to want to be more than friends with you."

"Did she?" asked Sonny

"I started thinking about it." Said Will and he pointed to the stairs "It was right over there on those stairs. My mom, dad, and I had just gotten into it about me working for EJ. You came back to make sure I was okay."

"I remember." Said Sonny with a smile

"You had put your hand on my knee," said Will "and told me you didn't want anything to happen to me. I know I had put my hand on your knee as well. But when you touched me, I felt this calmness come over me, like no matter what EJ would throw at me, as long as I had you in my corner everything was going to be okay. I didn't know that I was falling for you, because I never truly knew what it meant to fall in love. I cared about Mia and Gaby, but something always felt off with them. With you, nothing felt off, except fighting with you or not talking with you." Sonny smiled as they sat down on the stairs. "I wanted you to know this is where it started for me, even though I didn't know it at the time. This is where I started to fall in love with you."

Sonny smiled and kissed Will "For me it was over there." Said Sonny pointing to the area where the plaque for Tom and Alice Horton stood. "It was not long after you had come out to me. I saw you with your brother and sisters. You had all gotten ice cream, and Johnny had dropped his, so you gave him yours. I thought, there is someone I could fall in love with."

"I guess this whole place has so much meaning for us." said Will

"Yeah I guess it does." Said Sonny "I love you so much Will. We're having our first Christmas together-"

"The first of many." Said Will "I promise you that."

"Come here." Said Sonny pulling Will into a kiss.

"Let's get out of here." Said Will


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny smiled from the table as he watched his boyfriend cook him dinner at his apartment.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?" asked Sonny

"Positive." Said Will "This is something I want to do for the man I love."

"I can't complain." Said Sonny as there was a knock on the door.

"Sonny, Will, I need to talk to you guys." Said Chad "I know you're in there."

"Can we move to a deserted island, so no one knows where we are ever?" asked Will

"I'll look into it." Said Sonny answering the door "What?"

"Gaby had an abortion." Said Chad "I heard Rafe and Sami talking about it. They got to the clinic too late to stop her."

"She and Nick just started seeing each other." Said Sonny

"She was three months." Said Chad

Chad and Sonny looked as Will dropped the dish in his hand "Three months."

"Yeah why?" asked Chad

"I know who the father is." Said Will

"Who?" asked Sonny

"Me." Said Will

"Wait what?" asked Sonny and Chad

"Just listen to me, please?" Will was pleading with Sonny more than with Chad

"You let me know when you're done." Said Sonny

"It was three months ago, before you and I were together." Said Will "I had just had a run in with T, he was going on and on about how I was wrong. This was before his little epiphany of love is love. I was upset I ran into Gaby. She was upset, we got to talking, I don't know what the hell happened, but we ended up sleeping together. We took advantage of each other. The next day we talked and decided it was a mistake. I told her there was no possible way I wasn't gay. We both decided to forget about it and move on."

"Wow." Said Chad "Well I'm going to let you two talk." Chad quickly got out of the apartment.

"You have every right to be mad at me for not telling you but-" started Will

"So this was what a month before you and I got together?" asked Sonny

"Yeah." Said Will

"The day I kissed you?" asked Sonny

"Yeah." Said Will "It was more about the shit T had said to me."

"I'm just trying to get a sense of timing." Said Sonny

"I do love you Sonny." Said Will

"I know you do." Said Sonny "I love you too." Sonny held his hand out for Will. Will took it and sat next to Sonny "Right now, I'm not the person you have talk to, I think Gaby is."


	3. Chapter 3

Gaby knew word of her getting an abortion had already spread like wildfire through Salem. She took a breath as she answered the door to Will standing there, Gaby stepped aside and let Will in.

"One question," said Will "was it mine?"

"Yes." Said Gaby "It was yours."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Will

"Because either way I wasn't ready for a baby, and I wasn't ready to be pregnant." Said Gaby "It was my decision and my decision alone."

"Were you ever planning on telling me?" asked Will

"No." said Gaby

"Why?" asked Will

"Because I didn't want to ruin your happiness." Said Gaby

"Like you ruined Melanie and Chad's?" asked Will

"Exactly." Said Gaby

"Is everything okay?" asked Nick walking in the door.

"Yeah," said Will, pushing past Nick and out of the apartment "we're done here."

Sonny didn't even have to ask when Will walked back into the apartment. The look on his face said it all.

"It was yours." Said Sonny

"Yes." Said Will "It was." Will tossed his coat on a chair and crashed face down on Sonny's bed then flipped over on his back. "She was never going to tell me. She didn't want to ruin my happiness."

Sonny pulled Will close to him and kissed him gently "It'll all be okay."

"Promise?" asked Will

"I promise." Said Sonny "In fact, I bet one day you and I will have one, maybe two rugrats running around our house."

"Really?" asked Will

"Really." Said Sonny "I know it's only been a couple of months, but I have a pretty damn good feeling that you're it for me."

"I feel the same way." Said Will


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas day arrived two weeks later and Will was shaken awake by Johnny, Sydney, and Ally.

"SANTA CAME! SANTA CAME!" all three kids screamed

"I'm up, I'm up." Said Will "Let me get dressed." Will laughed as his younger siblings jumped up and down telling him to hurry up. "Okay, I'm ready." Will panted as the three children dragged their older brother into the living room, where EJ and Lucas were already sitting. Sami was pouring coffee. Will smiled gratefully as his mother handed him a mug. "You're the most wonderful mother in the world."

"What time did you get in last night?" asked Sami

"Santa had already come and gone." Said Will as he watched the kids tear into the gifts.

"Why didn't you just stay at Sonny's?" asked Sami sending a knowing smirk in the direction of her oldest child.

"And miss this?" asked Will pointing at the kids tearing into the presents under the tree. "Never."

"You're such a great big brother." Said Sami, she then took a deep breath and put an arm around her son. "You would have made a great father."

"I'll get that chance one day," said Will, sipping his coffee before adding "hopefully with Sonny."

"You two talked marriage and kids?" asked Sami surprised

"I was obviously sad when I found out Gaby's baby had been mine." Said Will "Sonny told me that he could see us having a house with a couple kids running around. Truth mom, I can see it too. Not for a few years, but I can definitely see me having a family with Sonny, growing old with him. Mom he's the one."

"Good for you." Said Sami hugging her son

"This is for you." Said Will handing Sami a small giftwrapped box "Merry Christmas Mom."

Sami inhaled a breath as she unwrapped a beautiful silver heart necklace "Will this is too much."

"No it's not." Said Will "You have been so great this year, after the initial shock of me being gay, you really stood behind me, supported me, and made up for all the times you screwed up with me. I saw this and decided it was perfect for you."

"I love you Will, I always have and I always will." Said Sami "You are my son and no matter what happens in your life I will always be there for you."

"Thanks mom." Said Will looking at the time "As much as I'd love to stay, Sonny is making breakfast. We're going to have a nice romantic morning. We'll be by the pub later."

"Have fun." Said Sami

"I have to take off." Said Will "Kids I'll see you guys at great-grandma's later. Dad, EJ, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas son." Said Lucas

"Happy Christmas William." Said EJ shaking Will's hand.

Sonny smiled as he set the finishing touch for breakfast on the table just in time. The door opened and Will walked in and pulled Sonny into a kiss "Merry Christmas," said Will

"Merry Christmas." Said Sonny as the timer went off "Hold that thought." Sonny went to the kitchen. Will smiled and set a box at Sonny's place on the table.

"Anything I can do to help?" asked Will

"You can grab the coffee mugs from the cupboard." Said Sonny as he took the egg casserole to the table and setting Will's gift down while his boyfriend wasn't looking.

After they were done eating, Sonny and Will both opened their gifts. Will smiled, it was a picture frame. The picture inside was of him and Sonny on their first date, Will smiled as he read the engraving. _I knew love was real the day you became mine._ Will laughed.

"What?" asked Sonny

"I had the watch engraved." Said Will

Sonny flipped over the watch to see the engraving _I knew love was real the day you became mine._ Sonny stood up and pulled Will up into a kiss. It didn't take long for them to shed their clothes and spend the rest of their Christmas morning making love.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonny and Will laughed as they watched Johnny, Sydney, Ally, and Ciara play in a corner of the pub as they sipped on coffee.

"I think you're right." Said Will

"About what?" asked Sonny

"About us having a family of our own." Said Will "I can see it, maybe five years or so down the line, but I can see it. I love you."

"I love you." Said Sonny

"Mistletoe." Said Eric

Will gave Eric a look, but smiled and kissed Sonny chastely on the lips.

"I've seen parishioners kiss their grandmother with more passion than that." Said Eric

Will and Sonny laughed, but Will decided to take on the challenge. He pulled Sonny into a very passionate kiss. One that left them both breathless.

"Now that," said Eric "is love."

"My Uncle, the priest." Said Will "You're unbelievable."

"I know." Said Eric

"I see the collar hasn't made you any less vain." Said Will "But if it didn't push that Packer loyalty out of you I don't know what will."

"Says the man with a weird loyalty to the Bears." Said Eric

"Oh eggnog." Said Sonny kissing Will and heading towards the bar, looking for any excuse to leave Will and his Uncle arguing over football.

"Why Will Horton, is that a smile?" asked Eric

"Yes," said Will "it is."

"So asking about Gaby and-" started Eric

"She didn't tell me fine," said Will "what gets me is that she was never going to tell me. I had to have her backed into a corner. No lie to get out of telling me the truth. That's what hurt. If it weren't for the way gossip spreads like wildfire in this town, I never would have known."

"Have you seen her since?" asked Eric

"Yeah, Sonny and I saw her last night at the Horton Christmas Eve." said Will "I couldn't speak to her. It strained me just to tell her Merry Christmas. But I can't dwell on the past. Only look towards the future, and the people I do have in life."

"You have Sonny." Said Eric looking towards his nephew's boyfriend

"Yeah I do," said Will as Sonny came back "We probably should head to Victor and Maggie's soon."

"Probably." Said Sonny, "Father Eric, nice seeing you again."

"You too Sonny, Merry Christmas." Said Eric

"Merry Christmas." Said Sonny and Will

As they walked to the front door of the Kiriakis mansion, Will stopped and pulled Sonny into a kiss.

"What was that for?" asked Sonny

"Nothing, I just wanted to kiss my boyfriend." Said Will

"Well I won't complain there." Said Sonny pulling Will into another kiss breaking it when a snowball hits him square in the back of the head "What the hell?"

"Someone owes me a drink." Came a voice.

Sonny turned around "Merry Christmas...bastard."

"Merry Christmas Jerkwad." Said a man just a few years older than Sonny, who Will recognized as his older brother Alex

"I didn't know you were coming in today." Said Sonny

"Thought I'd surprise the family." Said Alex "The twins are with their girlfriends, and since I'm newly single, I thought I'd come to Salem."

"I don't know if you've ever met Will, my boyfriend." Said Sonny

"I don't think so; you're Lucas and Sami's son right." Said Alex

"Yeah that's me." Said Will "Nice to meet you."

"Hey Alex." Said Sonny throwing a snowball so it hit Alex square in the chest

"Oh you're dead little brother." Said Alex

Will stood back as the two brothers started an all-out snowball war.

"You're not getting in on this?" asked Adrienne stepping outside

"No, see because I'm in a dilemma," said Will "I should side with Alex, in allegiance of older brothers everywhere, but then Sonny is my boyfriend, and-"

"Afraid he'll withhold sex if you side with Alex?" asked Adrienne

"Um-" said Will "Having this conversation with my boyfriend's mother."

"Just plain weird." Said Adrienne "Sorry." As a snowball hit Will square on the chest.

"Come on babe." Said Sonny

"Oh you just made my decision easier." Said Will packing a snowball and throwing it at Sonny. Soon Ciara got in on the snowball fight and it was Sonny and Ciara against Will and Alex. Will and Alex were doing pretty well until Brady sided with Sonny and Ciara, then Ciara got cold and went in, the men still at war.

"Distract my brother." Said Alex "and I can get one up on my Brady."

"How?" asked Will "Because the ways I distract Sonny aren't for public eye."

"Dude." Said Alex "That's my little brother."

"What it's true." Said Will "The way I distract Sonny really aren't for the public eye."

"Fair enough." Said Alex "Figure something out."

Will left the cover of the tree they were behind and saw Sonny making a ton of snowballs.

"You know," said Will bending down "you are really sexy."

"So are you." Said Sonny "Did Alex send you out to distract me to get one up on Brady?"

"Yeah, did Brady send you out to distract me?" asked Will

"Yep." Said Sonny

"So let's give them a distraction and turn the tables." Said Will

"Oh you're so sexy when you talk like that." Said Sonny pulling Will into a kiss, Will deepened the kiss enough so both Alex and Brady got distracted by both of them.

"NOW!" said Will

The two men pelted Alex and Brady with snowballs.

"What the hell?" Said Alex and Brady

"What can he give you that you turn on your own men?" asked Alex

"You really want the answer?" asked Sonny

"They give each other what you're not getting from any woman right now Alex." Said Brady

"But you're getting it from your dad's ex-wife." Said Will "That's really classy Brady. By the way Aunt Belle thinks you're a moron."

"What else is new?" asked Brady

After dinner, Will cornered Brady.

"Look Brady, I'm all for following one's heart," said Will "trust me I am. But I have to ask, why Kristen? When you know how my Grandma feels about her? The stuff she's done, it makes everything my mother did look trivial, and that includes attempting to sell Belle on the black market."

"It just happened Will," said Brady "Kristen is the first woman I've been with since Madison. I just-"

"Brady, Sonny and I are both ecstatic that you are able to move on," said Will "we just, we all know what Kristen is capable of. Please be careful."

"I will, I am." Said Brady "You and Sonny are both family to me, I'm glad you two found each other. Just the way you two look at each other speaks volumes of how much you love each other."

"Thanks Brady," said Will "for the first time in a long time, I am truly happy."

"Good." Said Brady

Alex handed his little brother a scotch and clapped a hand around Sonny's shoulder.

"I like him." Said Alex

"I love him Alex." Said Sonny

"And he loves you, I can see it." Said Alex "I'm happy for you little brother, I mean it."

"So what happened between you and eighty-two tattoos?" asked Sonny

"She said no." said Alex "I proposed and she said no. I wanted more she didn't."

"I'm sorry." Said Sonny

"Our parents are ecstatic." Said Alex

"I know." Said Sonny "Mom came in the coffee house practically singing the day you told them that you guys broke up for good."

"I get it, you guys didn't like her." said Alex

"It's not that we didn't like her." said Sonny "It's that she didn't feel right for you."

"What are you, the love doctor?" asked Alex

"Just happy." said Sonny "So our little brothers?"

"Dating sisters," said Alex "not twins."

"Cause that would have been funny." Said Sonny

"They've done that." Said Alex

"And that worked out so well." Said Sonny

"Nice watch." Said Alex

"It was a Christmas present," said Sonny "from Will."

"He bought you a watch?" asked Alex

"Yeah, and he engraved it with the same words I engraved his present with." Said Sonny

"Wow." Said Alex reading the engraving "That's cheesy."

"That's love." Said Sonny


	6. Chapter 6

Will and Sonny collapsed onto the bed as they got back to Sonny's apartment. They had gone back to the pub to see the kids, who were hopped up on sugar and didn't crash out until 12:30 in the morning when Will and Sonny put them to bed at Caroline's.

"I don't remember being that hyper when I was their age." Said Will

"I think I understand what my brothers and I put my parents through when we were their age." Said Sonny "I'm 22 and you're 20, we should not be this tired."

"Right." Said Will "Um we wait at least five years before we have kids."

"Deal." Said Sonny "I have to ask though. I hadn't-I wasn't sure if I should."

"Babe, you can ask me anything." Said Will

"What if Gaby told you the truth? What if Gaby didn't get an abortion?" asked Sonny

"Then I'd be getting ready to be a father, hoping that you wouldn't run for the hills, but would completely understand if you did." Said Will

"I wouldn't have run." Said Sonny "I promise."

"I would have told you the truth, at least I'd like to think so." Said Will

"What would have kept you from telling me?" asked Sonny

"I'd like to think nothing." Said Will "But knowing Gaby and what I do know about Nick. Nick probably would have come up with some elaborate ruse, claim the baby as his, and they'd use my insecurities about how I was raised to manipulate me into thinking that his idea was best for everybody, especially the baby."

"I know Nick's supposed to be some sort of genius dude, but come on." Said Sonny

"He's also a Horton." Said Will

"Good point." Said Sonny

"Hey," said Will

"Hello I'm related to Abigail to remember." Said Sonny

"Between me being a Horton and a Brady and you being a Kiriakis and a Deveraux it'll be a miracle if we're remotely functional." teased Will as he pulled Sonny into a kiss.

"Merry Christmas baby." Said Sonny

"Merry Christmas." Said Will

It had been a perfect first Christmas together, the first of many.


End file.
